


The corner of you eye

by VRawBean



Category: LMAO - Fandom, Please ignore this it's for school, shitpost - Fandom
Genre: Other, heHHHAAA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VRawBean/pseuds/VRawBean
Summary: your an idiot shit happens then you probably get strangled by shrek





	The corner of you eye

Aaron Burr, a lonely yet well known boy at his school of AntMount college. Mostly known for his impulsiveness and his commitment for not losing his bets. Was just walking down a familiar road to get to school, watching the scenery around him while listening to some music. A cool fall breeze whistled through the orange colored trees as Aaron sat down on a bench to admire the beautiful autumn scenery around him, as he had gotten up quite early he knew that he would have time to relax.

Fall was always his favorite season. The leaves would turn different colours, the air was cold and chilling yet calming and surreal, everything seemed calm as if everyone was in a trance. Especially in AntMount because of the abundance of trees and natural wildlife, it was mesmerizing. He opened his phone to check the time to find out that he had to get to class very soon. With a heavy brown bag filled with books trailing behind him as he ran towards the entrance of his college, he knew it was going to be uneventful just like other days.

The day went on as normal, he did his work and stayed silent as to not grab attention to himself. Though when he started walking down his usual path to his apartment, 3 guys ran up to him to stop and tell him about something. "HEY AARON!! WE HAVE ANOTHER BET FOR YOU!!" One of them yelled, a blond haired lad by the name of Chase. They all panted to catch their breathes before one of them spoke up. "There are these stories going around of kids and teenagers going missing in the drowned forest!"

The drowned forest, a nickname given to the place because of how muddy and moist the whole area his. And the fact that some small animals, like bunny's or squirrels, would be found drowned in one of the numerous puddles of water there. "And what's the bet?" Aaron questioned. "Manage to survive 6 hours in there and we'll give ya 60 bucks, deal?" Aaron thought for awhile. 60 bucks is a lot of money just for spending some hours in a dumb muddy forest. "Deal!" Aaron shook Chase's hand and the bet was set. Just "survive" for 5 hours in there, not that hard.

Some hours past by until Aaron got a knock on his door at around 7 pm. He opened it to find the three idiots, they had a backpack filled with some things. A flashlight, some food, a blanket and a shovel. "Why a shovel??" Aaron questioned. "You can use it if someone tries to drown you!!!" One of them said. Aaron just went along with it and the three drove him down to the drowned forest, they said that their houses were close and once he was finished he could go there and collect his money. Aaron laughed and walked into the dark forest. After a couple of minutes of walking around he truly stopped to take in the woodland.

Most of the trees were either dead or on the brink of it. There was a blanket of wet leaves covering the ground, and puddles of water everywhere. He wandered around taking many pictures of the scenery. Some more time past and he noticed that it was much darker than before. He pulled out his flash light then started getting very unnerved by the eerie nature of the forest. He checked his phone and realized it was already 12 am, in just an hour he could get out of that hell and collect some of his money. He decided to sit down on a tree stump to calm himself down, that's when he heard it. A familiar crunching sound of leaves from far away, first he didn't think much of it until they were getting closer, and closer. 

Aaron frantically flashed his flashlight in different areas, and then he saw something just in the corner of his eye. A figure that he had been all too familiar with from his night terrors. He heard a faint and low laugh, and he knew that he was not going to make it. He knew who that was.

SHREK

**Author's Note:**

> if you even bothered to read this piece of shit, thank you <3


End file.
